The Clow Card Thief
by Lil Bre
Summary: An American teen lives with the Kinomoto family, to many people's distrust. His mission is to steal the Clow Cards and murder the young captors. S&S E&T and others
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty! For some odd reason CCS dragged me back into its purpose. .' And I've missed everything! Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors; CLAMP (as I remembered) owns it. And unless you were some fishes, you have no real reason to sue me.

Chapter 1- Meet Your New Roomie!

"I can't believe you're finally out of here," 15-year-old Sakura said excitedly to Touya as she helped stuffed piles of clothes into one bag.

"You're that excited to get me out of the house? You don't like me anymore?" her older brother pretend-pouted and he lightly "accidentally" pushed Sakura.

"Dad's renting out your room so we can afford your college intuition," she said with happiness in her face.

"WHAT!" Touya marched out the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where is father was reading the paper and sipping coffee. "YOU RENTED OUT MY ROOM!"

"Well Touya, if you wanted the money for college, we've all must make sacrifices," Mr. Kinomoto explained patiently from his son's hot temper.

"But my room….?"

"Yes, and I'm interviewing our first taker this afternoon."

"So you knew I was leaving today and as soon as I step out this door, another stranger skips in!"

"It's not like we picked him already, fathead!" Sakura came through the kitchen and went to the fridge. "Besides, it'd be nice to get to know new people. This guy coming over today is from Alabama in America."

"Oh great, another foreigner. Five bucks he's gonna be like the brat you like," Touya snorted at the idea of some guy from America to live in this house.

"Syaoran's not a brat, and I like him as a friend! And if you say anything about it I'll kick my foot up your-"

"As I was saying," Mr. Kinomoto interrupted their argument, "he should be coming around about this aft-," The doorbell echoed through the household. The siblings broke into a run, nearly breaking their necks getting to the door first; fortunately, their father reached the door before either could.

"Is this is Kinomoto residence?" A tall, scruffy-looking teen leaned on the doorframe. He had navy blue hair, which was barely seen with the baseball cap on his head and dark gray eyes. He wore a yellow, partially torn football jersey with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath and blue jeans. Behind him were a caged ferret and a duffle bag. "I'm Kenneth Madden." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Welcome Kenneth," Mr. Kinomoto shook his hand. "Please come in." Kenneth picked up his cage and bag and walked into the house.

"I don't like him," Touya blurted out with hatred.

"Touya! Go finish packing as I talk to Kenneth," his father pointed to the stairs. Touya glared at Kenneth one last time before stalking back up the steps.

"Please, call me Kenny." He placed his ferret on a table and sat on the couch.

"Alright Kenny, tell us, why you pick our house?" Mr. Kinomoto started the survey.

"Well, I was transferred by my mom, and we forgot to reserve a place for me a stay as I finish high school." As they continued to talk, Sakura was looking at the animal Kenny brought into the house. Its fur was so gray that it could've been mistaken for a blackish color. The ferret stared at Sakura and its surroundings with interest.

"So cute," Sakura said in awe.

"Sakura, don't touch Kenny's pet." Her dad said sternly. "He might bite since he hasn't seen you before."

"That's Benji. He's harmless, sir. Which brings me to this: Would my pet be able to stay in your home?"

"Of course, as long as he doesn't tear up anything." The interview continued on for another hour from question to question to question. "Final question: Will you make your rent every month?"

"If I'm a day late, you can kick me to the curve."

"I don't think I'd be that rash. When can you move in?"

"In a few minutes. I've been sleeping in my car for 3 days."

"Welcome to the Kinomoto family, Kenny," Mr. Kinomoto stood up and shook Kenny's hand once more.

"Thank you, sir. Mind if I look around the room?"

"I'll tour you. Let me help you with your bags," Sakura offered as she carefully lifted Benji's cage. Kenny followed Sakura up the stairs and down the hall. "To your left is my room. Your right is the bathroom. You other left is your room. On the other right is my dad's room. And the room at the end of the hall is the closet with the towels and stuff." They entered Touya's room and noticed he was still packing. He was mumbling to himself and shoving items in different bags and boxes.

"You need help… uh… we didn't have a good introduction," Kenny said unsure.

"Touya. It's Touya," he replied stiffly. "Don't touch my stuff." He glared at the navy-haired teen head to toe. "There's something I don't trust about you." With that, he marched out the room with bags and boxes at hand.

"Please forgive him," Sakura placed Benji on a desk. "He just found out today someone's moving in."

"Ah. I'd do the same. I'm gonna get the rest of my stuff. Maybe I could talk to your brother more."

That evening, the Kinomoto family and Kenny has a fare-a-well and welcoming party for Touya and Kenny by making all of Touya's favorite foods. Sakura's brother continued to glare with pure hatred (A/N: Not just hatred!) at the new teen. He left after dinner to register at his college and meet up with Yukito, whom is his roommate. As everyone was preparing to sleep, Kenny was sitting on his bed playing checkers with his ferret, Benji.

"When do you think they suspect anything?" Kenny asked.

"The only one I'd think would think some is that kid that left," Benji replied, placing his king over 3 of Kenny's red. "Other than him, I think they're all clueless. King me."

"If it stays like this, the Clow Cards will return back to its rightful owner before that we-cant-tell-the-readers comes." Kenny jumped all of Benji's blacks and reached his end and back with only one red left. "I win."

"Bastard. You cheated!" Kenny covered the ferret's mouth before he got any louder and dropped him back into his cage.

"Idiot. They're all not asleep!" Soon, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Sakura poked her head through the door and smiled.

"I thought you'd be tired." Sakura sat on his bed.

"I kind of am. I had to finish unpacking as much as I can before tomorrow."

"Alright." She rose from her seat and walked out the door. "Goodnight, Ken-kun."

"Night…" Kenny said, wondering what the heck the "kun" meant.

Well, whatcha think? Please review! I'm old ;o;  ish 16…


	2. Chapter 2

I said this once, and I'll say it again: Do I look rich? Am I Japanese? Did I create CCS? Am I even old enough to work at a business? Do I even know where CLAMP is! The answer to all is… NOOO!

Side note: _"blah" _means speaking Chinese. Righteous? Righteous.

Chapter 2-

Syaoran Li walked down the quiet neighborhood Monday morning with Eriol. The two started to become actual friends by the 7th grade, somehow. As Eriol was discussing a project coming up, Syaoran paid no attend but to his own thoughts.

_Maybe, I can tell her at the dance in March. No, that's too far away,_ he thought walking down the street ignoring Eriol constant babble.

"…and then Sakura will burn into a fiery death," was all Syaoran heard come out of his blue-haired friend.

"WHAT!" Syaoran gripped onto Eriol's shirt with rage in his amber eyes.

"So you do like her?" Eriol smiled at his descendant with a somewhat evilness in it. "Mind putting me down?" Without hesitation, Syaoran put Eriol back on his feet. "Why don't you just tell Sakura you like her?" They continued to walk down the sidewalk. Every weekday, both Syaoran and Eriol would walk to Sakura and Tomoyo's house so they can walk to school together.

"I don't really know," he answered truthfully. "It's just that… I don't know…"

"You have time. You have plenty of time," Eriol consoled him. They made it to Sakura's house in silence the rest of the way and stopped at the corner. "Who's that?" On the steps of the Kinomoto residence, a navy-haired, gray-eyed teen sat by the door in silence. He appeared to attend their high school because he was wearing the uniform in a semi-messy manner.

"I don't know. I don't trust him," Syaoran glowered at the stranger on the steps. The chestnut haired teen marched to the boy and stood over him, overshadowing him.

"Hello," the gray-eyed male said.

"Who the hell are you?" The American stood up, who is a few inches taller than Syaoran.

"Call me Kenny Madden," Kenny extended his hand. "And you two are…?"

"None of your business," Syaoran growled at Kenny, slapping his hand away.

"His name is Syaoran Li. I'm Eriol Hiragizawa," Eriol accepted the handshake. "We're Sakura's friends. We come over so we can go to school together." Soon, Sakura ran out the house and smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys, I didn't hear you knock," she said, putting her backpack on. "Let's go."

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your 'friend'?" Syaoran did the finger quote on 'friend'.

"Oh yes. This is Kenny Madden. He moved from America and needed a place to stay because of an incident. And since we rented out Touya's room to pay for college, he decided to stay here," she explained as they left her house to meet up with Tomoyo.

_There's something I just don't trust in him,_ Syaoran thought to himself. _It's like he has magic, but hiding it very well. I can feel his aura…_They continued their walk to Tomoyo's mansion and waited for her at the front gate. "What classes you're taking, huh?"

"Dunno kid."

"Don't call me kid, Kenneth," Syaoran glared at the newcomer. After a few minutes, Tomoyo rushed out the gate and the five headed to school.

As soon as they approached the high school (Can someone give me a name?), Kenny told the four he's going to the office.

"I'll see you guys at lunch or something," Kenny waved to the group and disappeared into the crowd.

"So, what do you guys think of him?" Sakura asks.

"He seems nice," Tomoyo smiled.

"There's something about him I don't trust, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

"As in what, little descendant?" Eriol smirked at the nickname.

"Didn't you feel that! There's something dark about him. He had a purple aura circling him for God's sake!"

"I didn't feel anything," Eriol said innocently. He faced Sakura and asks, "Did you feel anything?"

"Not really. Syaoran's just being paranoid. He's really nice once you get to know him. If you actually talked to him, you would have known that he speaks Japanese, Italian, and Chinese quite well. Honestly, sometimes you're going to have to give people a chance." Sakura huffed at Syaoran and walked into the school building. Tomoyo followed after her.

"Very smooth, Romeo," Eriol smirked at the amber-eyed boy. Syaoran just hit his head before picking Eriol up from his shirt again.

"And if you don't stop calling me your descendant I'll kick your ass." With that, he placed the navy-haired teen on solid ground and went inside the school.

As lunch rolled around, Syaoran search the yard for that certain gray-eyed newcomer. He looked until he spotted him by the large oak tree. He growled and marched over to him.

_"Hey, newcomer!"_ Syaoran yelled as he stood over Kenny once more.

_"Oh, so you are Chinese, Syaoran. I should have known,"_ Kenny half grinned.

"_No more bullshitting, Madden. What are you really doing here?"_

_"What's to bullshit? My mother sent me here and she didn't even reserve me a place to stay and I was lucky enough to find the Kinomoto's hospitality within three days."_

_"I know you have some sort of magic on you. You have an aura."_

_"And if I do? It's a crime to come from a magical family now? Will I get the electric chair?"_ Kenny asks sarcastically.

_"I'm onto you. If you even look at Sakura wrong…"_ Syaoran balled his fist so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

_"So, you do like her? Very cute."_ Kenny pinched Syaoran's cheek like an old woman would with a 6-year-old. "Is there anything else, Syaoran?"

_"I'm keeping an eye on you."_ Sakura was calling his name and running towards the two distracting Syaoran. "It's Li to you by the way. Only few call me by my first name."

"Syaoran, what are you doing? Is he bothering you, Kenny?" Sakura asks concerned, causing Syaoran to fume inside.

"Nah, I was just about to leave. See you tonight." Kenny picked up his bag and left the lunch yard.

"What did you say to him? It sounded like you two were talking in a different language," Sakura demanded, angry for the first time in her life.

"You told me to get to know him. And I was seeing if he actually knew Chinese," Syaoran half-lied. "I still don't trust him, though."

"You will, just come sit with me. Tomoyo and Eriol left to do something," Sakura smiled as she grabbed Syaoran's arm and they went to sit at a bench.

Later that night, Kenny was in his room writing a letter at his desk. His ferret, Benji stared at him until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said, continuing writing. Sakura opened the door and walked slowly up to Kenny.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my friend today. He really means well of his actions. I hope he didn't say anything mean…" Sakura apologized as she petted Benji on the head.

"Sticks and stones, Sakura," he answered nonchalantly, folding the letter and placing it inside an envelope. "We'll get use to each other soon."

"I wish he wasn't so stubborn. Good night, Kenny," Sakura left the room.

"Good night."

To unknown times, a man opens an envelope and peers inside.

I'm going to start Phase 2 tomorrow. This little scheme to going quite nicely, sir. Only the Li child suspects anything. I'll take care of him though.

Kenny

The man smiled, crumbled up the letter, and tossed it into an open fire.

So, whatcha think? Please review

To TheSnakeIAm: Thanks for the review. I think this chapter should have answered that question. I almost forgot about them speaking Japanese '


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is the next chapter so… yeah… DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS. I only own Kenny and Benji. So unless you, CLAMP, want 8 bucks, go ahead and sue me!

Chapter 3- Kero's Day

As January turned into February, more and more students were getting excited about Valentine's day, which was in less than 12 days. Sakura was brushing her shoulder-length hair when her guardian, Kero, woke up from her sleep.

"What are you doing up so early? Usually you'd still be asleep at this hour…" Kero stifled a yawn.

"Kenny's been helping me wake up so we won't be late for school." Sakura replied as she started putting on her socks.

"You mean that blue-haired punk living with us now? For some reason, I don't trust that guy… or the ferret…" Kero said seriously.

"Oh Kero, Benji's just a ferret," Sakura continued to pack her belongings. As she finished, someone knocked on her door.

"Hey, are you ready for breakfast?" Kenny asks through the door. "It's downstairs."

"That's alright. I'm not used to eating breakfast anyways," Sakura opened the door to see Kenny already dressed. "We better get going."

"Who were you talking to?" Kenny asks looking around the room.

"I was talking to Tomoyo on the phone," Sakura lied. "She says she's afraid of ferrets and weasels."

"Ah," Kenny looked at a certain stuffed animal on her dresser. "Alright, let's get out of here." With that, Kenny and Sakura left the house and Kero heard the door shut.

"Since breakfast was already made and Sakura nor that smut didn't eat. That means there's might be a ton of food!" Kero imaged the piles of food in his tiny head. He flew out of Sakura's room and down the stairs to the kitchen. As he was about to leap into the breakfast, he noticed that the only thing on the table was a fat black and white ferret licking his paws from the syrup.

"Why you good for nothing little rodent!" Kero growled.

"Who da heck are you calling little?" an odd foreign accent came from Benji, whom wrinkled his nose in disgust at Kero.

"You talk!" Kero yelled in surprise.

"No shit, Sherlock," Benji finished off the last of the sausages. "If dis a problem wif you or something?"

"I knew from the start there was something strange about you!" Kero growled. Benji's raccoon-like eyes narrowed as he approached Keroberos slowly. The ferret towered over the guardian beast as they both snarled at each other.

"What are you going to do about it anyways?" Benji asked. Kero leapt from the table and transformed into Keroberos and towered over Benji.

"Now who you're calling short, huh?" Keroberos growled. Benji looked at the beast boredly and jumped off the table as well. A bright light flashed throughout the house. Benji was replaced by a ferret the size of a bear glaring at Keroberos. He obtained bear-like features (claws, structure, feet) but still looked like a ferret.

"All you did was turn into an overgrown rat," Keroberos laughed at his own joke.

"So you think you're Mr. Funny Man? I challenge you, you l!" Benji roared at Kero.

"BRING IT ON, RAT!" Soon, the two beats were in a full-fledge fight to the death…

… in Tekkan 3.

"No freakin' way! How can you beat me again, for the 19th time!" Keroberos yelled out in frustration.

"I've been playing fighting games ever since Kenneth released me from my seal; which was years ago I must add. Mortal Kombat, Tekkan, Street Fighter, Def Jam, the list goes on," Benji smirked at Keroberos.

"Why you good for nothing-" Kero cursed before they both heard the front door unlock and creek open. The two went straight to their false-forms, and Kero dropped to stuff-animal mode while Benji scurried out into the hall. As Benji attempted to open Kenny's door that he carelessly closed, Mr. Kinomoto walked up the stairs and noticed the little ferret.

"That must have been you making all that noise," he smiled and he gently lifted the animal. He opened Kenneth's door and placed him back into his cage. "How'd you get out is my only question…" With that, he closed the door.

That evening when Sakura gave Kero some leftover dinner, he explained to her about Benji and his powers to defeat him in Tekkan 3.

"…and then, BOOM, I was knocked out and he defeated me again! I don't like that over grown rat, Sakura!"

"If what you say is true, Kero, then Kenny might have an aura. But what would be his purpose here?" Sakura wondered and she prepared for bed.

In Kenny's room

"I can't believe you've blown our identity over playing some lousy video games!" Kenny yelled at Benji.

"That bottomless pit of a monkey challenged me. What was I suppose to do?"

"Not leave the room! None of this would've happened if you never came out of this room." Kenny sighed as he flopped onto his bed. "If our mission is blown because of this then you're-"

"Someone's coming," Benji whispered as a knock on the door was heard. Kenny rose from the bed to answer it as Benji laid on his stomach. He opened it to find Sakura standing there.

"What's up?" Kenny greeted the emerald-eyed girl.

"Nothing, just to tell you it's time for dinner," Sakura smiled brightly. Kenny nodded and followed her down the stairs. "Hey Kenny…"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't actually keep anything from us, would you?" Sakura looked up at the navy-haired teen.

"Of course not," Kenny lied and they continued down the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, both Kenny's and Sakura's doors creaked open and Keroberos and Big Benji glared at each other with great passion.

"I'm on to you, Benji… just you wait until I figure out what you both are up to…" Kero said to himself.

"I'll look forward to it, Guardian Beast," Benji overheard him as they both closed the door.

So… whatcha think? Will Kero find out about Kenny's plan? Probably not… but stay put for the next chapters!


	4. The Heck

Okay you guys LISTEN UP! Well… as of tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Yes I know, it's still summer and I haven't been updating as fast as I promised. I start work at Mickey D's Friday, and I have school to do so I won't be _online _for a couple of… months. I'm in the 11 grade! What da heck did you expect! I gotta start preparing for college and all that crap. Okay so this is what I'm going to do with all of my stories…

To those reading **_That's Adult Life_**- I'm gonna try my best to finish that. It only has a few more chapters (3 or 4 to be exact) to go before its over with. I have ideas but I dunno where to place them

To those reading **_Sounds Like a Musical_**- As I said, I have ideas, I dunno how to put them in words. It has a way to go before that's finished. So I'm trying okays.

To those reading **_Itachi's Side of the Story_**- Only about a few more chapters to go, maybe 1 or 2. Geez… I have so many stories to update that I'm getting all da ideas screwed around with -.- Patience people.

To those reading **_The Blind Tailed Beast_**- I've been writing the next chapter down in a notebook and all I gotta do is type it down on my free time. But it's going along great!

To those reading **_Flusious_**- I gotta finish this story… I'm running outta things to do with them so… it'll have only 1 or 2 chapters left. But hey, if you're all good you might get a sequel!

To those reading **_The Love For One Man_**- Guess what you guys, since you've been voting all this time, I'm gonna to give you all ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (gets hit by a potato) OW! All right! Give me a break, I'm working at McDonalds! NO DISCOUNTS FOR YOU YOU PERSON WHO THREW THE POTATO!

To those reading **_The Clow Card Thief_**- Okay so I haven't been paying that much attention towards this story… (gets hit by a shoe) OW! I'll finish it! I'll finish it!

To those reading **_Assassinating The One You Love_**- Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I'm just leaving you guys in that cliff ain't I? (gets hit by a toy truck) OWW! X.O My eye! What's with you guys and the author abuse, eh! I'll finish it! I'm just stuck at something, so calm the heck down!

So that's about it. I'll write the chapters down on paper and then find a computer (if my mom doesn't catch me) and try to get it online. So have a great rest of the summer and a somewhat less painful school year.

Later Monthz

Lil Bre


End file.
